


moving day

by southwestwind



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i love these boys, platonic husbands, tommy is in therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southwestwind/pseuds/southwestwind
Summary: tubbo and ranboo and michael are moving into their new house
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Michael
Comments: 15
Kudos: 222





	moving day

**Author's Note:**

> a bad mess of dialogue? nah  
> this is about the dsmp characters, not the content creators. enjoy!

"Ranboo! Ranboooo!" 

Ranboo was digging around in his chest, and upon hearing his husbands voice, immediately tried to get up, which resulted in him bonking his head.

"OW!" Ranboo untangled his legs and moved his head out from the chest, this time standing up without hurting himself.

He scrambled up the ladder as quick as he could, there was some urgency in his husband's voice. 

"Tubbo? What is it?" He called, reaching the main floor of Tubbo's house in the village of Snowchester. 

"Michael doesn't want to leave." 

The piglin was clinging to Tubbo’s leg and shaking his head. Occasionally he would say “No!” with a bit of force. 

Ranboo squatted down to look at his son. “At least he’s learning some Commonspeak?”

"Well yeah but also can you get him off of me? I love him but we really do have work do to and stuff to get ready." 

"Michael can you look at me?"

The piglin turned his head to look at Ranboo, still clinging tight to Tubbo's leg. 

"Today's a big day! I really need your help. If you can let go Tubbo's leg and help we carry stuff we're going to get you a new bigger room!"

Michael just stared at him blankly. 

Ranboo shrugged at Tubbo. 

"Oh come on! There's isn't anything else you can do?"

"I mean unless you want a crying piglin on your hands. Or I guess in this case your legs."

"You are so mean to me!"

Ranboo had already walked away from his husband. "We really do have to get all of this stuff out soon. You can carry out some of the smaller things and just, be careful with Michael ok?"

Tubbo huffed and looked down at his son. "I love you, but you are really being a little gremlin today."

"He takes after his uncle." Ranboo stuck Michael's bed into a box and hefted it over his head. 

"Hey I heard that!" Tommy shouted from the lower floor. 

Ranboo somehow climbed down the ladder with the large box and set it down. "Do you really think it's untrue?"

"No but you could at least say it affectionately."

Ranboo sighed. "Michael takes after Tommy. Please take this in an affectionate manner."

"WHAT?" Tubbo shouted from up above.

"Nevermind." Ranboo called back. "Now Tommy please help me move this bed." 

"You know, you should be grateful that I'm helping you. I don't have to. I have trauma and stuff."

"Yep. Mhm. Watch your step the ground drops a bit there."

Tommy and Ranboo carried the bed into the house (well, house was a bit of an understatement) that Foolish had built for Tubbo and Ranboo (although they did make sure that Tommy had a room to stay in if he ever wanted it) and set it down in the entryway.

"So uh, where do you want this now, big man?"

"I may have forgotten where Michael's room is?" He looked concerned, slowly turning around to look at each exit from the room. "It might be this way?" He pointed at the door directly in front of the entryway.

"Don't you have like a map or something? Or can Tubbo help?'

"Oh right. Tubbo. Or a map. I think we got a map?"

"Map pog." Tommy nods appreciatively. "Now, or we gonna get more of your shit from the house or what?"

"Oh yep more stuff. And we can ask Tubbo about the map. Or if he remembers where the room is." 

"Tubbo," Ranboo called as soon as he reached the house they were moving stuff out of, "do you remember where Michael's room is?"

"I'm in it right now. With him." 

Ranboo climber the ladder to stare at him. "Shocking. Really."

Michael turned on Tubbo's leg to look at him. "No!"

"Ok buddy. I guess it isn't shocking." Ranboo grinned at his piglin son. "Can you let go of Tubbo now?"

"No!"

"Alright then. Tubbo, how are you enjoying your leg extension?"

"I love our son, but i am very much not enjoying this. Are you sure you can't get him off?"

"Absolutely positively. Now, do you remember where Michael's room is in our new house?" 

"No?"

Ranboo sighed. "Well that makes two of us. We didn't we think to get a map?"

"What people would need one in the first place?"

"Us apparently." 

"Us." Tubbo agreed.

"No!"

"Michael thinks we're lame for not being able to remember where his room is." 

Ranboo looked down at his son again. "Do you remember where your room is Michael?"

"No!" Michaels shook his head.

"Then I guess we're all in the same boat."

"Tubboat?" 

"Tubboat."

And then no work was done for a while, because Tubbo and Ranboo and Michael were rowing around in their boat. 

"You guys are losers." Tommy announces, climbing up the ladder. "I just spent half an hour moving stuff from this house to your new one I don't live in either of them. Get out of the damn Tubboat."

"Aww Tommy." Tubbo frowned at him.

"Don't you frown at me and try to use puppy eyes on me Tubbo Underscore. You said that today is moving day and so it's going to be fucking moving day. I have to go to therapy after this and then you'll be left without me, the strongest, handsomest man here."

"Fine Tommy." The boat went away and Tubbo, his husband, and his son (who was still clinging to his leg) went back to moving boxes. Every few minutes, Tubbo would make puppy eyes at Tommy. Tommy flipped him off every time.

Michael refused to let go off Tubbo's leg, or even let him leave his room. Every time he moved towards the ladder, a "No!" would come from the piglin, and Tubbo couldn't bear to make his son sad, so in Michael's room they stayed.

"Please, Michael. I need to help move your stuff to your room. if you just let go of me I'll spend as much time with you as you could possibly want there. I just have to be able to help your dad move the stuff into your room. Please Michael. Please." Tubbo was trying to do the eyes on Michael. Would it work on a three year old piglin? Tubbo didn't know, but it didn't hurt to try.

The eyes did not work on Michael. He repeated "No!" for the one thousandth time. 

"Oh come on Michael please. Ranboo please help me."

"I couldn't do anything every other time you've asked today, why would it work now?"

"I don't know but get him off of meeeeeeee."

Ranboo squatted down to look at his son once again. "Michael. Please, let your dad go. I'll let you have a piggyback ride. You can be tall."

"Pig?" Michael cocked his head to look up at his father.

"Pig." Ranboo nodded. "i am going to pick you up and put you on my shoulders now ok?"

Michael stared at him mutely, so Ranboo picked him up and put him on his shoulders. "Hold on tight little man."

Michael giggled and shouted "Pig!"

"Thank you." Tubbo mouthed at Ranboo, stretching out his leg for the first time in hours.

Ranboo nodded back, and picked up another box to move into their new house.

"Aye, Big Man Michael!" Tommy shouted when Ranboo climbed down the latter. "Good to see you mate. Also I gotta head out, I've got therapy today, that's the good shit!"

"See you Tommy!" Tubbo called from up above. 

"Yeah see you Tommy." Ranboo waved as he left that house. 

"Come on Michael," he whispered to his son, "let's go get settled into our new home."


End file.
